1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a device for holding a transfer tail formed between one weft package and the other spare weft package which are held by weft feeding means arranged to feed weft to a weaving machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
One weft package held by weft feeding means sometimes cannot feed weft to a weaving machine due to, for example, an end breakage. In this case, the weft is led from the other spare weft packages connected through a transfer tail. Thus, a weft leading device mounted on the weaving machine is moved toward the transfer tail so that the transfer tail is picked up by the weft leading device at a predetermined position. Subsequently, a weft end extending from the one weft package is cut off, and a weft end extending from the other spare weft package is led from the weft leading device to the weaving machine. Thereafter, weft inserting is resumed.
In order to pick up the transfer tail by the weft leading device, the transfer tail is generally positioned at the picking-up position. The positioning is performed by holding each side of the transfer tail using a pair of clampers (see Japanese Patent Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 63-227832, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,866 or EP171,057).
The clampers, however, are constructed to hold the weft between the clamper's disks, and are spring-loaded to maintain the weft. In the clampers, manual operation by an operator should be required for positioning the transfer tail.